listfandomcom-20200216-history
Jazze Pha production discography
Production 2Pac - ''Better Dayz'' * CD1 04. "Changed Man" (Guest appearance) * CD1 10. "Fair Exchange" (Guest appearance) * CD2 05. "U Can Call" (Guest appearance) 8 Ball & MJG - ''Ridin High'' * 14. "Pimpin Don't Fail Me Now" (Feat Jazze Pha & Juvenile) Aaliyah - ''I Care 4 U'' * 11. "Come over" (featuring tank) A Girl Called Jane - ? * 00. "He's Alive"A Girl Called Jane official website @ IslandRecords.com - Home Angie Stone - ''Stone Love'' * 02. "I Wanna Thank Ya" (featuring Snoop Dogg) ATL - ''The ATL Project'' * 01. "I Wish" (featuring Ciara) Big Tymers - ''Hood Rich'' * 04. "Sunny Day" * 08. "I'm Comin'" Baby - ''Baby aka The #1 Stunna'' * 03. "Fly In Any Weather" (Guest Appearance) * 11. "On The Rocks" * 13. "Heads Up" * 18. "Do That ..." * 19. "Ice Cold" Bar-Kays - ''House Party'' * 01. "Sho-Nuff" (Guest Appearance) Brooke Valentine - ''Chain Letter'' * 00. "Boogie Oogie" (ft. Fabolous & Yo-Yo) Bow Wow - ''Unleashed'' * 02. "Let's Get Down" (featuring Brian "Baby" Williams) Boyz N Da Hood - ''Boyz N Da Hood'' * 04. "Felonies" * 12. "Happy Jamz" (Guest Appearance) * 15. "Pussy ----------" (featuring Trick Daddy) Bun B - ''Trill'' * 08. "I'm Ballin" (Guest Appearance) II Trill * "My Block" (Guest Appearance) C-Side * 00. "MySpace Freak" (feat. Jazze Pha) '''Cassidy - ''Split Personality'' * 03. "Lipstick" (Guest Appearance) (Co-Produced by Swizz Beatz) Cherish - ''Unappreciated'' * 01. "That Boi" * 04. "Unappreciated" * 06. "Stop Calling Me" * 13. "He Said, She Said" Chris Brown - Unreleased * 00. "One More Chance" 'Chris Brown - ''Exclusive * 12. "Gimme Whatcha Got (Co-Produced By The-Dream) '''Ciara - ''Goodies'' * 02. "1,2 Step" * 03. "Thug Style" * 06. "Pick up the Phone" * 07. "Lookin At You" Ciara - ''Step Up Soundtrack/The Evolution'' * 02. "Get Up" featuring Chamillionaire (Step Up Soundtrack) * 12. " " (The Evolution) Daddy Yankee - Echo Presenta: Invasion * 04. "Caliente" (Guest Appearance) 'DJ Drama - ''Gangsta Grillz: The Album * 07. "5000 Ones" featuring Nelly, T.I., Yung Joc, Willie The Kid, Young Jeezy, & Twista '''David Banner - ''Certified'' * 06. "Touching" (Guest Appearance) * 13. "Take Your" (Guest Appearance) Day26 - ''Forever in a Day'' * 14. "Your Heels" Fantasia - Free Yourself * 11. "Don't Act Right" (Guest Appearance) '''Field Mob - ''From Tha Roota To Tha Toota'' * 05. "Sick Of Being Lonely" Field Mob - ''Light Poles and Pine Trees'' * 00. "So What" (featuring Ciara) Ginuwine - ''Back II Da Basics'' * 03. "Secrets" (Guest Appearance) Girlicious - ''Girlicious'' * 08. My Boo * 11. It's Mine * 14. Like Me Jacki-O - ''Poe Little Rich Girl'' * 00. "Break You Off" (Guest Appearance) Jim Crow - ''Crow's Nest'' * 10. "That Drama" (Baby Mama) Jody Breeze - ''A Day in the Life of Jody Breeze'' * 05. "Stay Fresh" (Guest Appearance) Juelz Santana - ''From Me To U'' * 19. "Now What" (featuring T.I.) Keith Murray - ''He's Keith Murray'' * 10. "Say Whattt" (featuring Redman) Keyshia Cole - ''Just Like You'' * 12. "Centerfold" Kokane - ''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Kane'' * 09. "I'm a Rider" (featuring Jagged Edge and Snoop Dogg) LeToya Luckett - ''LeToya'' * 00. "Tear Da Club Up" (featuring Bun B) (Guest Appearance) Lil Jon & the East Side Boyz * 07. "Contract" (featuring Trillville & Pimpin' Ken) (Guest Appearance) - Crunk Juice * 09. "Shawty Freak a Lil' Sumtin'" (featuring Jazze Pha) (Guest Appearance) - ''Get Crunk, Who U Wit: Da Album * 16. "I Like Dem Girlz" (featuring Jazze Pha) (Guest Appearance) - Put Yo Hood Up Lil Skeeter - ''Midwest Mastermind'' * 10. "I Already Hit Dat Shit" (featuring Snoop Dogg) Lil' Wayne - ''500 Degreez'' * 15. "Believe That" (featuring Mannie Fresh) * 19. "Get That Dough" (featuring Baby) Lil' Wayne - ''Tha Carter'' * 19. "Earthquake" (Guest Appearance) LSG - ''Levert Sweat Gill'' * 09. "Let A Playa Get His Freak On" (featuring Jazze Pha) Ludacris - ''Word Of Mouf'' * 07. "Area Codes" (Featuring Nate Dogg) * 13. "Keep It On The Hush" (Guest Appearance) Mariah Carey - ''Emancipation of Mimi'' *07. "Tonight" (Feat. Nelly & Jazze Pha) Mario - ''And Then There Was Me'' *00. "Green Light" MC Breed - ''The Fharmacist'' * 02. "Let's Go To The Club (Feat. Jazze Pha)" Michelle Williams - ''Gap Favorites'' * 00. "Let's Stay Together" Monica - ''After The Storm'' * 12. "That's My Man" Murphy Lee - ''Murphy's Law'' * 05. "Luv Me Baby" Musiq Soulchild - B.U.D.D.Y. * 00. "B.U.D.D.Y." (Jazze Pha Remix) (featuring T.I. and Young Buck) Nappy Roots - ''Watermelon Chicken and Gritz'' * 06. "Awnaw" (Guest Appearance) NBA Live 2005 - ''Soundtrack'' * 00. "It's In The Game" (Murphy Lee Featuring Jazze Pha & Jody Breeze) (Guest Appearance) Nelly - ''Suit'' * 02. "Pretty Toes" (featuring T.I.) (Guest Appearance) Nelly - ''Sweat'' * 02. "Na-Nana-Na" (Guest Appearance) Nelly - ''Longest Yard Soundtrack'' * 01. "Errtime" Nephu - ?'' * 00. "Choose you" 'Notorious B.I.G. - ''Duets: The Final Chapter'' * 09. "Nasty Girl" (featuring P. Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge, & Avery Storm) Pimp C - ''Pimpalation'' * 06. "The Honey" (ft. Jody Breeze) (Guest Appearance) * 15. "On Your Mind" Ras Kass - ''Rasassination' * 10. "It is What It Is" Rasheeda - ''Dat Type Of Gurl' * 12. "Holla At Me" (feat. Birdman & Jazze Pha) Rick Ross - ''Port of Miami'' * 08. "For Da Low" Sammie - ''Sammie'' * 01. "Feelin' It" * 03. "You Should Be My Girl" (featuring Sean Paul of YoungBloodz) Slick Rick - ''The Art Of Storytelling'' * 03. "Street Talkin'" (featuring Outkast) Slim Thug - ''Already Platinum'' * 08. "Everybody Loves A Pimp" * 14. "Incredible Feelin'" (Guest Appearance) T.I. - ''I'm Serious'' * 11. "Chooz U" (Guest Appearance) T.I. - ''Trap Muzik'' * 06. "Let's Get Away" (Guest Appearance) * 13. "Bezzle" (Guest Appearance) T.I. - ''Urban Legend'' * 07. "Get Loose" (featuring Nelly) T.I. - ''Paper Trail'' * 07. "Like I Do" (featuring The Dream) Too Short - ''Married To The Game'' * 01. "Choosin'" (featuring Jagged Edge) (Guest Appearance) Too Short - ''Blow The Whistle'' * 07 "Strip Down" (Un-Credited Guest Appearance) * 08 "Nothing Feels Better" (Un-Credited Guest Appearance) * 09 "Sophisticated" (Un-Credited Guest Appearance) * 10 "Playa" (Un-Credited Guest Appearance) * 11 "16 Hoes" (featuring Bun B) (Guest Appearance) TQ - ''They Never Saw Me Coming'' * 03. "If the World was Mine" * 17. "The Comeback" (featuring Daz Dillinger and Kurupt) Trick Trick - ''The People vs.'' * 05. "Attitude Adjustment" (Guest Appearance) Trina - ''Glamorest Life'' * 07. "It's Your B-Day" (Guest Appearance) Twista - ''Kamikaze'' * 06. "Still Feels So Good " * 08. "Badunkadunk" Twista - ''Adrenaline Rush 2007 '' * 06. "Say Say" (feat. Cee-Lo, Jazze Pha & Big Zak) (Guest Appearance) UGK - ''Underground Kingz 2007 '' * 03. "Stop-N-Go" (feat. Jazze Pha) (Guest Appearance) * 08. "Tell Me How Ya Feel" (Producer) Usher - ''Here I Stand'' * 03. "This Ain't Sex" (co-produced with Tricky Stewart) Usher * Block Blockin' '''Young Buck - ''Buck The World'' * "I Know You Want Me" (featuring Jazze Pha) (Guest Appearance) * "4 Kings" (featuring T.I., Pimp C & Young Jeezy) - Producer Young Jeezy - ''Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101'' * 12. "Bang" (Featuring T.I. & Lil' Scrappy) - Producer YoungBloodZ - ''Drankin' Patnaz'' * 14. "Mind On My Money" (Guest Appearance) YoungBloodZ - ''Ev'rbody Know Me'' * 12. "Play Ur Position" (Guest Appearance) Young Dro - ''Best Thang Smokin' * 05. "U Don't See Me" (featuring Slim Thug) * 13. "Fresh" * 14. "What It Is" 'Tela - The World Ain't Enuff''' * "Sho'nuff" (feat. Eightball & MJG) Singles Production Credits * 2002: "Area Codes" (Ludacris featuring Nate Dogg) * 2003: "Let's Get Down" (Bow Wow featuring Birdman) * 2003: "Let's Get Away" (T.I. featuring Jazze Pha) * 2003: "Luv Me Baby" (Murphy Lee featuring Sleepy Brown & Jazze Pha) * 2004: "1,2 Step" (Ciara featuring Missy Elliott) * 2004: "Na-NaNa-Na" (Nelly featuring Jazze Pha) * 2004: "Earthquake" (Lil Wayne featuring Jazze Pha) * 2004: "I Wanna Thank Ya" (Angie Stone featuring Snoop Dogg) * 2005: "Boogie Oogie Oogie" (Brooke Valentine featuring Fabolous & Yo-Yo) * 2005: "Incredible Feelin'" (Slim Thug featuring Jazze Pha) * 2005: "So What" (Field Mob featuring Ciara) * 2005: "Touching" (David Banner featuring Jazze Pha) * 2005: "Errtime" (Nelly featuring King Jacob & Jung Tru) * 2005: "Nasty Girl" (Notorious B.I.G. featuring P. Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge, & Avery Storm) * 2006: "I Know You Want Me" (Young Buck featuring Jazze Pha) * 2006: "Get Up" (Ciara featuring Chamillionaire) * 2006: "Unappreciated" (Cherish) * 2007: "5000 Ones" (DJ Drama featuring Nelly, T.I., Yung Joc, Willie the Kid, Young Jeezy & Twista) References Category:Production discographies